


Bargain

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20740049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 2 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, Down time between quests.





	Bargain

Hemlock hummed to herself as she wandered through the market, keeping an eye on her sisters. She had stopped in Limsa between missions and it was nice to take the time to slow down and remind herself why she was doing this.   
She’d only been home for a week but she already felt so much steadier.   
“I wish you’d understand, love.” She murmured wistfully, before turning at the call of her name.   
“Hem, Hem, Luna found a great bargain on Hi-ethers.” Iris bounced in place like the kitten she still was.   
“Lead on then, Flower Power.” She laughed. “Was leaving Lunafreya alone with the seller your way of getting them even cheaper?”    
She followed her sister, joining in with the adorably evil giggles.


End file.
